The Power Within
by kutory
Summary: Uh... I don't really know how to summarize this... Ray is determined to get his bit-beast back. But does he really need it? *chapter 3 up*
1. Breaking the Team

Twisted Fate

  
Well, this is another fanfic from me, Kutory! This time a beyblade fic. *sigh* It just seems that I'm insprired at the moment. And I hope I can finish this fic before school starts. Or it'll take forever before I'll be able to finish it. ^^ Well, this is the first chapter (Kinda long, but I didn't know where to stop it...)! Enjoy! Oh yeah, I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADES!   
  
~*~   
  
Tyson yawned loudly, earning him a death glare from Kai. Tyson gave him a lopsided grin, "Good morning, Kai!" The only response was a small grunt of irritation, followed by Kai leaving the room. Max sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What's going on?" Tyson merely slapped him on the back and greeted him, "Good morning Max, I hope you had a good night's sleep cuz we're gonna need it!"   
  
Max looked at Tyson and yawned again. His glanced swept the room and at once he noticed something wrong. "Where's Ray?!" Tyson looked around also and shrugged, "I don't know." Max continued, ignoring Tyson's un-informative answer, "What's that?" He pointed to an envelop sitting on Ray's pillow.   
  
~*~   
  
Ray continued towards the high mountain. He had been there many times before and it was one of his favourite places to train. Maybe... he would get back his white tiger there. He frowned. Not maybe. He *had* to get it back. There was no other way he could be worthy of being on the Blade breakers if he didn't have a bit beast. He narrowed his eyes. His face set with determination.   
  
~*~   
  
Kai looked out to the mountains. Ray was definitely going to go there to train. Kai closed his eyes. He found himself worrying about Ray. Kai frowned, the corner of his mouth turning down. He wasn't sure how he felt. His ears perked up. It looks like Tyson and his friend had just found out Ray was gone. He stood straight and walked over to them, "What are you three still doing here? If you know what's good for you, you should be training." Tyson looked defiantly toward the leader of the team, "If you didn't notice, we're short one member." Kai looked away, towards the mountains again, "I wouldn't worry about Ray. He isn't a baby anymore. He isn't the type of guy who would just give up his bit beast like that. He'll get it back. And then he'll come back" Kai was surprised at himself. But he was careful not to show it to the others. He wasn't even sure about his words. He walked away.   
  
Max looked from Tyson to Kai. Tyson was pretty hyped up about all of this. Kai, however, was taking this rather good-naturally, which surprised Max a bit. Max smiled to himself. Kai wasn't very good at hiding his feelings though, that for sure. Even if he said he wasn't worried, Max could tell he was. Max smiled but it quickly faded when he saw Tyson stomping away. "H-hey Tyson! Where're you going?" Tyson turned around, "What else? I'm going to drag Ray back over here! Even if it's the last thing I do!" Max wasn't so sure this was a good idea, but he knew better than to argue. He followed Tyson, sighing at his anger management problem.   
  
~*~   
  
"COME ON, DRIGGER!"   
  
Back in the depths of the tall mountains, Ray was training. So far, it wasn't very successful. His blade wasn't very powerful without Drigger. Ray sighed. This was going nowhere. At this rate, all he was going to accomplish was trashing his bit beast. His thoughts wondered off as he bent over to pick up his beyblade. Had he done the right thing, leaving the Blade breakers? When he had set off that morning, it gave him a sense of deja vu. At first, he couldn't pinpoint how, but now he had figured it out.   
  
//FLASHBACK//   
  
A smaller version of Ray was standing in the back alley of a grocery store. Behind him, younger versions of Mariah and Lee were watching him. Ray was faced with an opponent older than himself. The boy, whose name was Will, was supposedly undefeated. Ray smirked, until now. He positionned his beyblade, while his opponent did the same.   
  
"Three! Two! One! LET IT RIP!"   
  
Both beyblades landed in the wok. Sparks flew as the onlookers watched with anticipation. Mariah cheered Ray on, while Lee looked on, a hint of jealousy in his eyes. Ray suddenly flared up, "Ok Drigger, time for games is over! Attack!" The white beyblade attacked, sending Will's beyblade over the top of the wok. Will collasped to his knees, unbelieving, "I-I lost..." Ray's blade also flew out of the wok, landing neatly in his hand, "Good battle." He turned around and left the alley, Mariah and Lee trailing after him, one madly complimenting him on his skills while the other watched him with comtempt and envy.   
  
Ray sighed as he walked home, alone. Mariah and Lee had left, each heading back to their home. There was no challenge anymore. Every one of his challengers were easy picking. He could defeat anyone. He looked down at the beyblade in his hand and smiled faintly. He had always been proud of his talents as a beyblader. And now, there was only one more victory. One more victory until he had a hundred victories in a row. Undefeated.   
  
"So, you must be Ray."   
  
Ray whirled around. The person who spoke was a tall boy, maybe two or three years older than himself. He held out his beyblade. On it was a engraved picture of something that looked like a shark. The boy continued, "My name's Tiern. And I've been looking for a challenge." Ray smirked looking in the eyes of his opponent, "Prepare to be defeated." Nothing else was need to be said.   
  
They placed themselves on each side of a wok that just happened to be there (Author's note:ehehe, I know that lame but whatever!). Ray lifted his launcher, placing his beyblade carefully. The other boy did the same.   
  
"THREE! TWO! ONE! LET IT RIP!"   
  
The other boy's beyblade landed in the stadium first, giving him a slight advantage. Ray gritted his teeth, it was only a slight advantage, he told himself. "Drigger! Attack!" His blade did. But the other boy's beyblade was just as powerful. It countered him, blow for blow. Ray was getting quite nervous now. He had never faced such an opponent before. 'He's good... I don't know if I can be able to beat him. No one's stood this long against me before. Well... maybe except Lee...' He shook away those thoughts and concentrated on the battle.   
  
Tiern grew tired of playing games, "Sharkon! Enough games! Attack!" A glow emitted from the center of the beyblade. Ray stepped back, slightly afraid, slightly from reflex. "What's... going on?" His opponent just smile and chuckled. Suddenly there was a burst of blue light and a huge shark appeared. Ray gasped.   
  
"Razor Bite, now!"   
  
The huge shark lunged for Ray's white beyblade, smashing into two neat pieces. Both pieces flew out of the wok, Ray's eyes widened. "W-what?" Tiern turned away, "Hm... didn't even count as a warm up." He walked away slowly, leaving Ray in a state of confusion and humiliation.   
  
//END OF FLASHBACK//   
  
Ray tighned his grip on his beyblade. He yelled, to no one in particular, venting out his anger, "THAT WAS YEARS AGO! I'VE LEARNED! I'VE CHANGED!" He launched his beyblade at the rock again, hoping that his anger would somehow help his beyblade crack the rock.   
  
~*~   
  
Tyson ran towards the mountain, Max following clsely behind, "Hey Tyson! Where are we going?" Tyson motionned the mountains with a frantic wave of his arm, "The mountain! Duh! Where else?!" Max stopped beside him, "H-how can you be so sure he's up there?" Tyson turned to him, a totally serious look in his eyes, "I don't know, I just *know* he's there. Kind of like a sixth sens." Max stared at Tyson for a minute then, "Alright then. I guess we should start *somewhere* and that mountain does seems like a good start." Tyson and Max ran towards the tall mountain, the morning fog envelopping the scene.   
  
~*~   
  
Whee! I've written two fanfics! Hehe, anyway, this is probably going to last 4-5 chapters. At least, that's what I'm aiming for. I hope I don't drag things though. -_________- I tend to do that sometimes. 


	2. Recalling the past

The Power Within

  
Yup, another chapter! ^^ I actually know where this is going now! ^^ Hehe. Oh yeah, I don't own Beyblades. And, yeah, I changed the title cuz Twisted Fate had virtually nothing to do with this fic.   
  
~*~   
  
//FLASHBACK//   
  
"WHAT?!! You lost?! To who?!"   
  
Ray lowered his eyes, "To some guy called Tierne. It was weird, there was some giant shark that cameout of his beyblade." Mariah was fuming, "But how could you lose? You're the best blader around!!" Lee glanced at Ray casually, "It was a bit beast. My grand father has one. And he's going to give it to me."   
  
Ray stared at Lee. He was going to get a bit beast?! Lee was a good blader, but Ray was sure that he was better than Lee. He narrowed his eyes. If Lee was getting a bit beast, than so will he.   
  
Lee's grandfather was in his Dojo, meditating. Suddenly, the door slid open and Ray stepped in, followed by Lee and Mariah. The young boy knelt in front of him and bowed his head respectfully, "E-excuse me... I-I just wanted to know... where can I get a bit beast?" The old man fixed his gaze on Ray. He heard someone snicker. He turned to the source of the noise. It was Lee. His grandson was confident that Ray was not going to get a bit beast. And that he would surely get it from him. The old man nodded to Ray. The black-haired boy was fierce. His eyes shone with determination. Ray was so unlike Lee. They were both good bladers. But Ray was more determined and noble. He closed his eyes. 'The choice is yours, Drigger.'   
  
The grand father opened his eyes and said to both of the boys, "Take out your beyblades." They both did, somewhat confused. Behind the grandfather, the engraved tiger on the wall began to glow. Suddenly, a jet of light shot from the wall to Ray's beyblade. The old man smiled, 'Good choice, Drigger.' He bowed his head to both of the young ones, "The white tiger has made its decision."   
  
Ray left the Dojo in high spirits. He didn't notice Lee's venomous glare, but Mariah did.   
  
//END OF FLASHBACK//   
  
The white beyblade landed at Ray's feet with a metallic clang. Ray sighed and picked it up. It was cracked in several places. "Well, I guess training's over." Ray kicked a small pebble over the ledge. And sighed again. He didn't have anything to do now.   
  
~*~   
  
"RAY!!"   
  
Ray whirled around, surprised. It was Tyson. "Tyson? What are you doing here?" Tyson climbed onto the ledge and helped Max up. "Max? You're here too?" They caught their breath before explaining, "We came... to find you." Ray's eyes widened, "What?" Tyson recovered from the hike up and started angrily, "Ray!! What the big idea?! We're a team!! How could you betray us?! Why, you're no better than-" Max cut him off, and continued, more gently than Tyson, "Ray, why did you leave us? We don't really care if you don't have a bit beast anymore. You're still a mean blader."   
  
Ray stared at Max for a moment. Then at Tyson, "You guys serious?" They both nodded. Ray turned around and thought. They obviously didn't care wether or not he had a bit beast. But Ray definately cared. He queezed his eyes shut. Whatever. But he wasn't about to betray them. This time, it was going to be different. He turned back to his friends and smiled, "Alright. Let's go guys!"   
  
~*~   
  
Kai glanced at them. They had somehow managed to pull Ray back. Hm. He spoke, "Alright, you were lucky today was only the registration day. Tomorrow will be our match against the White Tigers. Be ready. Go train for a while." They turned to leave. Kai had one more thing to say though, "And Ray." The black-haired boy turned, Kai continued, his back turned to Ray, "Let go of the past." Kai walked away. Ray just stared then ran to catch up with Tyson and Max, Kai's words still in his mind.   
  
~*~   
  
Tyson flopped onto his bed, exhausted. He couldn't help but complain, "I'm exhausted." Kai was the only who bothered to answer, "If you are tired after that, then maybe you shouldn't battle tomorrow." Tyson sat up, suddenly feeling very energetic, "What?! No way! I'm in top shape! Just bring them on! They'll be sorry!" Kai closed his eyes, not bothering to answer Tyson's stupid overconfidence. Tyson glanced around and leaned back into his bed. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.   
  
~*~   
  
Ray on the other hand, was not lookig foward to the tournament tomorrow. I'm going to fight against the White Tigers tomorrow. He closed his eyes and opened them almost right after. I always knew this was going to happen. What am I so nervous? He turned in his bed. I don't understand. Do I still miss being a part of the White Tigers? Yes, I do. We used to have so much fun together. But that was in the past.   
  
Kai's words earlier that day rang into his mind. Let go of the past. Ray turned again and said to himself, "He's right, I have to let go of the past. The White Tigers aren't my team anymore. I'm in the Blade Breakers now." He closed his eyes and dozed off, into a dreamless slumber.   
  
~*~   
  
Ok, this chapter is shorter than the other one. Oups. Oh well. Well, the next chapter is the battle Blade Breakers vs. White Tigers! Be sure to tune in! ^^ And don't forget to review!   
Well, this is Kutory signing off! Hehe. 


	3. The Loss

The Power Within

  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE ARE NOW DOWN TO OUR LAST BATTLE! THE WHITE TIGERS AGAINST THE BLADEBREAKERS!" AJ Topper waited for the applause to die down before continuing, "Now, let's take a closer look at our stadium!"   
  
~*~   
  
The two teams crowded around the stadium, the White Tigers on the left side and the Bladebreakers on the right side. It slowly opened, revealing what looked like a small pond with a few logs floating at the surface. Brad Best was explaining, "Well, it looks like the final battle will take place on the aquatic stadium. Whoever's beyblade falls into the water or out of the stadium first loses. And I tell you, this is going to be a tough fight."   
  
~*~   
  
Tyson grinned widely, "Alright! This is going to be sweet!" Kai stepped up beside him, "You're not going to be baeyblading." Tyson turned and stared at him, unbelieving, "WHAT?!!" Kai continued, ignoring the death glare Tyson was giving him, "They are probably going to send out Gary first. Max's defense moves will be the perfect counter." Tyson looked ready to rip Kai to pieces, but Kai continued on, "And then they'll use Mariah. I'll go against her." Tyson couldn't stand it, "But Lee? I want to beyblade at least once today! Come on, Kai!" Kai ignored him and turned to Ray, "There is only one person that will beyblade Lee. And that's Ray."   
  
Ray's eyes widened, "What? Me? I don't even have a bit beast!" Kai didn't say anything. Tyson continued to insist, "Come on, Kai! I want to beyblade! Please let me!" Max looked at his hands then offered Tyson, "Tyson, you can battle in my place. I don't really want to anyway." Tyson glanced at Max, "Alright!! Thanks Max!"   
  
~*~   
  
Lee grinned, "It looks like the rookie is going first." A pause. Then, "Alright, Gary, go take care of him." Gary nodded and stepped up to the stadium. On the other side, Tyson did the same. The commentor gave the signal, "Alright, get ready!" Both help up their beyblades as the commentor continued, "And... LET IT RIIIIP!"   
  
Both beyblades lept from the launcher into the stadium. Sparks flew as the beyblades rushed at each other. However, Gary's beyblade seemed to have the advantage. It was stronger than Tyson's blade and Dragoon's weak defense caused heavy damage to the beyblade. Tyson was starting to sweat. "Dude. I'm losing. Maybe Kai was right..."   
  
~*~   
  
Lee smirked as the battle finished. Gary's beyblade sent Tyson's flying into the water. "Let that be a lesson for you, Ray!" Tyson fished his beyblade out of the water, nearly drowning himself. He got up and for a minute, everyone thought he was about to punch Gary. But instead, he put on a cheery smile and held out his hand, "Hey, that was a great battle man! I should've known that I couldn't compete with your beyblade." Gary, who had been looking kind of enbarrassed, smiled back and shook his hand. Behind him, Lee's smirked turned into a sour smiled, "You're not supposed to be associating with the ennemi, Gary."   
  
Mariah frowned at Lee. There was just something about Lee these days... Mariah stood up and shot to Lee, "I'll go next, alright?" Lee nodded and Mariah stepped up to the stadium. On the other side, she saw the boy that had challenged Lee when they had first met in Hong Kong. Mariah smiled, "Alright hot-shot, let's see how you REALLY do..."   
  
Kai glanced at Mariah. She was so sure of herself. Little did she know he had been training. Every night, after the others were asleep, he'd slip outside and tain for hours. Training, just to get back at her for embarrasing him in Hong Kong. Sure, the others had probably already forgotten but he sure didn't. And that's all that mattered.   
  
The Bladebreakers watched Kai. All except Kenny, who was typing furiously on his laptop, "Dizzi, I need you to tell me. How will Kai do?" The computer replied, "Listen Kenny, if Kai fails this, we might just as well go home. You know it and he knows it. So he isn't going to lose. There is no way he is. I'll bet my hard drive on it." Kenny still wasn't convinced but stopped typing neverless.   
  
Mariah lofted her launcher, "Alright, let's get this show on the road." She grinned, the light of the stadium glinting off her fangs. Kai didn't say anything, just lifted his launcher, his body tensed, ready to let his beyblade rip at anytime.   
  
"GET READY... AND... LET IT RIP!!"   
  
~*~   
  
Yay. Joy. Another chapter up. Please review. I don't know, what do you guys prefer? More chapters but shorter, or longer chapters but less chapters? 


End file.
